The present invention is related to a hand tool, and more particularly to a socket or a wrench having a fitting hole for fitting with various screwing members. The fitting hole is applicable to both normal and worn screwing members.
The conventional wrench or socket has a polygonal fitting hole for fitting with and wrenching screwing members such as bolts and nuts. There are various existent screwing members. It is tried by the applicant to provide a hand tool having a fitting hole applicable to various kinds of screwing members.
In addition, after repeatedly used, the screwing members will be worn and blunted. It is also tried by the applicant to provide a hand tool having a fitting hole applicable to both normal and worn screwing members.